Mycroft's Best Christmas Ever
by cornishrexmomma
Summary: Mycroft has to work on Christmas Eve. Except he wishes to spend it with Molly Hooper. The stories a little on the early side but we have snow now where I live and it made me think of my favourite British Government official. Thanks to amyth3elder for beta duties


Mycroft sat in his office at Whitehall , looking at his computer monitor. On Christmas Eve no less. Never his favourite time of year. He remembered all the utterly miserable Christmases of his childhood/adulthood. Sherlock and he were always fighting. Sherlock and his temper tantrums at the presents he had not received and anger over the ones he did. Mummy and daddy fighting and usually because of the tiny detective terror. Now as an adult , Mycroft had pretty much- but not quite- deleted Christmas. He went through the motions: the office parties, gifts for his closest staff...always something special for Anthea. God knows she deserved it . Christmas dinner with his parents and Sherlock. Hopefully not like last year, the one where he got drugged and then had to briefly exile his brother because of that murder. That was truly a Christmas to remember. There were always presents for mummy and daddy but absolutely nothing for his brother...he would hate whatever Mycroft gave him. Why bother. He would get nothing from Sherlock except a scowl...if he was lucky.

But Mycroft was feeling out of sorts this Christmas. Thinking about the one person who was now in his life and had brought him a joy that was unexpected at this stage of his life. Molly Hooper. He was surprised, stunned might have been a better choice of words when Mycroft discovered that the sweet doctor actually liked him. She sought him out. Talked to him when he came to the morgue. Invited him over for tea and the delightful baked goods that he loved so much. At first he thought that she was just kind hearted . She was like that with everyone she came in contact with. It took a few well placed words from his PA for him to discover that Dr. Hooper had romantic interests in the middle aged balding Government official.

"Sir. You haven't seen the way she watches. You 're brilliant but you fail to see. She asks after you ALL THE TIME. Annoying that."

"I had no idea Anthea." Mycroft's voice cracked like a teenage boy. And he blushed.

_Since when did I become 13 again._

"Well she does like you. Ask her out on a proper date Sir. She'll say yes. Guaranteed."

And he did ask her out. She also said yes and that continued to surprise him every single time. They had been dating for almost 4 months. He still hated that word. Ridiculous that a 44 year old man is "dating." But whatever either wanted to call it, Mycroft called it the happiest time of his life. There was something to be said about being in love. Yes he knew it was love. There was nothing else it could be. He treasured the time he spent with her. His parents thought she walked on water. Even Sherlock could not find fault with her and if anyone could, it would be him.

The one Christmas Eve where he actually had someone to spend it with, he had to work. Well someone did. He actually felt guilt at the thought of asking one of his staff to man the office overnight.

_When did I start feeling guilt?_

Anthea had just returned from a 2 week assignment in South Korea and he just couldn't ask her to do more. Besides, she hadn't seen Greg in weeks and Mycroft would not stand in the way of that. Anthea might actually hurt Mycroft.

So it fell on Mycroft to stay. Molly of course had been understanding. She was just that way.

_"We'll celebrate our own Christmas after . No worries love."_

_What did I do to deserve her._

Molly would be at the Christmas party at Mrs. Hudson's. Mary and John along with Greg and Anthea. Sally and the annoying Phillip Anderson would be there along with Mike Stamford. Even Sherlock and Janine would deign to join the festivities. Fighting probably. That's all they seemed to do. Everyone would be there except him.

He sighed and stared at the computer screen.

_Here I sit. Alone._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a light tap on the office door. Mycroft jumped a bit at that. Thinking he was alone in the office , he turned to his security cameras to find a smiling Molly Hooper looking up at the camera and waving at him. He quickly got up and opened his office door and pulled the laughing doctor into the room.

"How did you get in here?

"Well you opened the door ."

She smirked at him and placed the food hamper she was carrying on his desk and threw her arms around Mycroft's neck.

"Happy Christmas love"

"To you as well."

Mycroft was still slightly dumbfounded but happily so. Holding Molly in his arms and having her in his office was not what he had expected.

"How did you manage to get through security ?"

"Anthea arranged it. She talked to your boss. She knew I didn't want to be at the party. I did go for a bit. Frankly I'm much happier here. A bit of drama happening over there."

"What kind of drama?"

"Well Sherlock and Janine have not stopped arguing. God those two would argue over the color of grass. Sally and Phillip are on the outs of snide remarks and dirty looks. John and Mary are egging Sherlock and Janine on. Anthea and Greg haven't stopped snogging all night. Embarrassing. Mike Stamford passed out hours ago. And Mrs. Hudson took one of her herbal soothers and she's sleeping

Mycroft laughed out loud but then quickly sobered.

"What do you mean Anthea talked to my boss. You mean..."

He looked up at the royal picture on the wall.

"Yep Anthea asked if it was alright for you to have company"...Molly looked up at the picture as well and smiled..."and permission was granted. "

Mycroft looked at the food hamper on his desk and looked back up at Molly with a questioning look.

"It's our Christmas eve feast. I went to Harrods and had a food hamper made up...all the tasty little treats we both love. Sparkling grape juice instead of wine. Can't get you drunk now can I?"

"Not a good idea . I would have to agree."

Mycroft pulled Molly back into his arms and then gave her a very passionate kiss.

I am the luckiest man in the world with the best girlfriend in the world.

Molly and Mycroft separated and started to unpack the hamper.

She really did pick all my favourites.

At the bottom of the hamper was a beautifully wrapped medium sized box. Mycroft pulled it out and looked up at Molly with a questioning look in his eyes.

"It's for you Mycroft. It's not much. Just open it."

Mycroft was a very neat and particular sort of man. But not when it came to presents. He was messier than any 2 year old and opened the box with gusto. Inside the box and wrapped in tissue was a beautifully hand knit dark red cashmere scarf. He picked it up feeling the wonderfully soft weight of it in his hands. The pattern on it was intricate and he had never seen anything quite like this before. He looked up at Molly and noticed the slight look of trepidation in her eyes.

"It's beautiful Molly. I love it."

He wrapped it around his neck reveling in it's soft warmth and the knowledge that his beloved Molly had made this for him.

"Thank you."

He pulled her into his arms once again. She looked up at him and sighed.

"It's really hard to know what to give the man who has everything."

"I've never had a hand knit scarf. Now I do."

He blushed.

"I don't have your present here."

"I wasn't expecting you to Mycroft. Let's sit down and eat. I'm starving. Plus I want to tell you what else happened at the party. One of Sherlock's experiments got mixed up with one of the appetizers. Not good."

Mycroft laughed and thought that this was definitely his best Christmas ever. He also thought of the small black satin box sitting in the safe at his flat. That would be his perfect gift to her , but he as well, on Christmas morning.

When she said** yes.**


End file.
